


Interviews

by Haruka_1224



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 5 + 1 times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_1224/pseuds/Haruka_1224
Summary: The five times Chisato embarrassed Kaoru in an interview, and the one time Kaoru turned the tables.“So, what do you think about fans supporting KaoChisa?”“Wait a moment. The name that comes first is the top, right?”“That’s right.”“Then it should be ChisaKao, don’t you agree?”





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story comes from Shuusaya interviews - Sayaka-chan is a little troll that always seems to stun Shuu-san with a romantic or sexual implication. Fans of the actresses might recognize the interviews I took some of these situations from.  
> The musical mentioned here, "A Passage Through The Light - Maximilien Robespierre, the Revolutionary", belongs entirely to the Takarazuka Revue. When I listened to the song "Hikari Furu Michi" from the musical, it was so dramatic that I saw Kaoru straightaway, so I hope the Revue forgives me for using it.  
> The word "senshuuraku" refers to the final performance of a musical, which sometimes involves closing speeches and other activities.

1.

 

Chisato had never really liked interviews, most of them asked the same questions and there really wasn’t much she could do but smile and try not to seem bored out of her mind. It wasn’t the interviewers’ faults, really, her agency insisted on pre-approving all questions asked to their idols, to ensure that they would not be made to answer any questions that might shatter their fluffy, perfect illusion.

There were only so many different answers she could come up with for the same questions, and some members, like Eve, had taken to just laughing and saying they had already answered that before.

Today, however, would be different. Not just because this was her first LINE Live interview, but because her agents weren’t pulling the strings behind this. They had begrudgingly allowed the CIRCLE studio to deal with this one, since all five bands were being featured at once in a short, one and a half hour program. Her agents were probably betting on there being not enough time for prying, personal questions, since it would probably take half the allocated time just to introduce everyone.

It felt strange, sitting with Aya to her left and Kaoru to her right on a bright red couch a dozen times too small for the amount of girls piled on it. Kaoru was so close, Chisato could feel almost every curve of her body, but she supposed things could be worse - Kanon was practically seated in Kaoru’s lap, pinned awkwardly in place by Kokoro on her other side.

“Pardon the squeeze, girls,” the interviewer smiled sheepishly, obviously having overestimated the size of his studio. “Evidently, we did not think things through properly.”

As expected, everyone responded with smiles and reassurances, too polite to complain. Fortunately, years of taking rush hour trains had accustomed them to the discomfort, and they were experienced enough to at least not elbow anyone in the face. For now, anyway - if they were asked to move, Chisato was almost willing to bet that at least one person would be getting hit.

It was probably the most poorly thought out interview Chisato had ever attended - with so many girls, it was no surprise that the conversation quickly became dominated by the more talkative personalities, and even then there were so many of them, they was barely a moment when one wasn’t talking over another.

“What’s the funniest experience you’ve had with fans?”

Before the interviewer had finished asking his question, Hagumi and Kokoro had already leapt to answer it, “How about the time when Kaoru-kun got trapped in the bathroom by that crowd of girls?”

Almost immediately, the camera swung over at them, and Chisato smiled serenely as Kaoru shifted slightly against her, probably trying to get poor Kanon into a less compromising position.

“Kaoru is very good with the ladies, don’t you agree, Kanon?” Kokoro was saying, oblivious to the darkening blush that was rapidly coloring Kanon’s cheeks. “Sometimes, it’s really hard to pry them off her!”

Everyone laughed, Himari turning an impressive shade of red that nearly matched the shade of Tomoe’s hair; she was probably thinking of the many times she was guilty of being a swooning fangirl herself.

Turning to Chisato, the interviewer asked, “So, I heard that Shirasagi-san and Seta-san have known each other for a long time. What kind of relationship do you have?”

“Chisato and I are childhood friends,” Kaoru replied without a moment’s hesitation. “We met on the playground, before she even became an actress.”

“Yes, the Kao-chan from back then was really adorable,” Chisato added, using the old nickname just to fluster her a little.

As expected, Kaoru flushed pink immediately; she really was too easy sometimes. How was she embarrassed by an old, silly nickname when she could spout the cheesiest pickup lines known to mankind with a straight face?

The interviewer raised his eyebrow at the nickname, “Oh? What was little Kao-chan like, Shirasagi-san? As much of a ladykiller as she is today?”

Chisato could not stop the surge of genuine warmth that filled her from the mere thought of that Kaoru, of the wide-eyed, easily-flustered puppy that had been her Kao-chan. “She was definitely a ladykiller, but in a very different way from who she is now.”

“Please don’t leave us hanging, Shirasagi-san!”

Hiding a laugh behind her hand, she cast a look over at Kaoru, who by now had turned a shade of red to match Kanon. “Kao-chan was very cute. She used to follow me everywhere like a puppy, calling ‘Chi-chan, Chi-chan!’”

“Eh, I would like to see that!” Kokoro said, leaning forward as much as the tight space allowed.

“Me too! Me too!”

Kaoru’s blush darkened so intensely, it was practically purple.

 

2.

 

Livestreams had quickly become the norm for them all, not that Chisato was really complaining. The fans enjoyed it immensely, since they could interact directly with their idols, and Chisato enjoyed it because she no longer had to sit around answering the same, carefully selected questions. Fans were random, sweet and silly, and sometimes a stream could be derailed for a good ten minutes just because they were all discussing something off-topic, like a new game, a new musical or a new show on television.

Speaking of musicals, Chisato had been cast as the lead female character in one just recently, and she had been immensely surprised to find that the lead male character was going to be played by none other than Seta Kaoru.

It wasn’t because Kaoru was a girl - the company was called The All-Girls’ Theater Group for a reason - but Kaoru was an untested actress, with a portfolio consisting of nothing but community and school plays, and Hello Happy World concerts. It was rare for a group as established as this one to put a new girl on center stage, even if Kaoru’s audition had blown them out of the water.

However, as the days passed - script reads progressing into casual rehearsals into half-dress rehearsals - Chisato had to admit that Kaoru had improved much more than she had imagined. She perfectly balanced dramatic, romantic and tragic, and the intensity in her eyes often sent a little shiver down Chisato’s spine.

 _That,_ she thought, _that_ was definitely what made them take a risk with Kaoru, the way it felt like her raw soul was pouring through every word, every action, burning in her eyes as if she were really an impassioned activist wrapped up in the height of the French Revolution. As her character slowly descended into madness, swallowed by the flames that he had helped to fan, it felt as if she were no longer Kaoru, but Maximilien Robespierre himself, stepping out from the pages of the script.

“Chisato-chan!” she looked up at the sound of her name, trying to pretend that she had not been spacing out. “Are you ready? I’ll be turning on the camera.”

“Yes, I’m ready,” she nodded, putting on her perfect idol smile and pushing her sweat-slick hair from her eyes.

She had never done a livestream directly after a rehearsal before, and it felt a little unsightly to be sitting there still covered in the sweat from the day’s activities. Seated by her side, Kaoru was mostly in the same state, her hair mussed and her dress shirt stuck to her back.

On their other side, however, the interviewer looked fresh, powdered and cleaned, as if she had been washed and polished just before she arrived. Chisato believed that her name was Murakami - she couldn’t be sure, though, since she wasn’t part of the regular backstage staff. From what she heard, Murakami’s job was solely to conduct these little Showroom Lives after rehearsals.

Once the signal was given, Murakami began with her most upbeat voice, “Hello everyone, and welcome to the after-rehearsal Showroom! Today, we have Seta Kaoru-san and Shirasagi Chisato-chan, the stars of _A Passage Through The Light - Maximilien Robespierre, the Revolutionary_!”

The two of them started clapping, and Chisato joined in politely as she watched the screen to the left begin to blow up. She had no idea how people kept up with the comments on their streams, because the pace of it was so rapid, she barely had two seconds to read a comment before another one took its place.

“As everyone knows, Seta-san is playing Maximilien Robespierre, and Shirasagi-chan is playing Marie-Anne,” Murakami said cheerfully, turning to face them, “So, what do you think is the most important aspect of your character?”

“Passion,” Kaoru replied, with way too much energy for someone who had just spent the better part of six hours rehearsing, “He believes that what he is doing is the right thing throughout the story, even when he starts killing supposed enemies of the revolution for little reason aside from their bloodline…”

This was a part of Kaoru she really loved seeing, the part of Kaoru that truly adored the roles she was performing and longed to deeply understand and connect with them. Kaoru did not just want to play her character, she wanted to _be_ her character. And while that led to a number of problems in daily life, on stage, it was absolutely breathtaking.

“Marie-Anne is a tricky one, isn’t she?” When Kaoru had finished, Murakami quickly turned her attention to her.

Nodding, Chisato replied, “Initially, everyone has no idea what her intentions are in getting close to Robespierre, so I have to ensure I am not being too obvious about what she wants.”

They traded a few jokes about that - after all, the reason Chisato’s character drew closer to Kaoru’s was because she wanted to kill him. Acting out a bitter, concealed killing intent was interesting, especially because of how romantic their relationship ended up becoming, despite the fact that she already had a lover (though he was dead).

It must feel strange with the tables turned, Murakami said, since Kaoru was normally the one flirting with every girl in sight. Chisato laughed at that, and Kaoru knew it was pointless to try defend herself because hadn’t she flirted with half the cast on the first day they met?

Just as the show was about to end, Murakami asked, “So, the two of you have known each other for a very long time, right?”

“Mm,” they both nodded, “We have.”

“Could you tell us what the other is like when they’re off? I am sure everyone is dying to know.”

“Certainly,” Kaoru said, gently resting her hand on Chisato’s shoulder. “Chisato seems very polite and proper at work, but when she’s off, she can be too blunt. Sometimes, it feels like she cut holes right through me.”

“ _Ara_ ,” Murakami laughed, shaking her head in a mixture of disbelief an amusement, “That sounds really tough, doesn’t it?”

Kaoru chuckled, and Chisato pointedly ignored her as she trailed her hand down her arm, fingers briefly lingering around her wrist before she pulled away. “It’s a part of Chisato, so I adore it anyway.”

“Shirasagi-chan, how about you?” the attention shifted over to her, and Chisato briefly cast a glance at the comments flashing across the screen. It seemed everyone had quite liked Kaoru’s answer, so she was going to have to try a little to one-up her.

Smiling primly, Chisato replied, “When she’s off, Kao-chan is actually quite airheaded, and she says submissive things easily.”

Kaoru nearly choked at that, and it took a bit of effort for Chisato to not look smug.

Laughing, Murakami said, “That expression is kind of strange, huh? It kind of seems to imply an adult atmosphere.”

Putting on her best, most angelic smile, Chisato looked straight into the camera and said, “Take it how you will.”

Kaoru started coughing so hard, she almost fell off her chair.

 

3.

 

“Wow, your clothes are matching. That’s adorable!”

Kaoru thanked the interviewer with a smile, casually running her fingers through her hair so she looked like one of those models in a shampoo commercial. The shirt really suited her, Chisato thought, it hugged her in all the right places to show off her lean muscles without overly emphasizing her feminine curves. And it had been a stroke of luck, finding a tie the same shade as Kaoru’s eyes; not that she spent so long staring at them that she knew exactly what color it was.

(She did. Well enough to give you the exact RGB code for it.)

Chisato picked well, but of course, she always did. It had been pretty easy to get matching outfits for them - over the months they had spent in close proximity for the musical, she had amassed quite a few sets. While initially a little perplexed, Kaoru had accepted everything with meek bemusement, too good-natured to protest.

“Did you discuss this beforehand?”

“Oh, Chisato chooses what to wear, I just obey,” Kaoru replied, “She’s good at this, so I don’t have to worry about a thing.”

The interviewer laughed, turning her attention to Chisato, “Is that so, Shirasagi-san?”

She nodded with a smile, “I am sure you agree that I choose well?”

She did not really need that answer, how good Kaoru looked was affirmation enough, and from the influx of comments gushing about her appearance, her fans approved.

“You definitely did, the both of you are absolutely stunning!”

It had been a rather daring move, wearing a tiny red dress that matched Kaoru’s tie, but the look on Kaoru’s face when she first saw her was totally worth it. She had been tongue-tied for a good five minutes, just staring with her mouth open, and Chisato nearly thought she had broken her.

“Chisato is always stunning,” Kaoru said automatically, giving her one of her patented, handsome smiles, the ones that sloughed off her like water off a duck’s back.

Her fans, however, practically melted at the look - the chat seemed to be having a nuclear meltdown, with a whole lot of heart-eyed emoji and envious comments blowing up the screen.

“Seta-san is good at making girls feel happy, isn’t she?”

Kaoru looked a little smug at that, “I’m just being honest. The girls I meet are that amazing.”

Even the interviewer swooned a little at that, much to Chisato’s amusement. Were those girls really that easy to please, or were they just blinded by the light of Kaoru’s smile?

“ _Ara_ , Kaoru, if everyone is special, then it will become the new normal, you know,” she teased.

Kaoru flicked her fringe from her eyes in a movement so smooth, Chisato swore she saw sparkles. “If that means my normal days are filled with amazing girls, then I am totally fine with it.”

Oh great, now she could see the rose petals in the conveniently passing breeze, with the angelic backlight and accompanying choir straight out of a 90s anime.

Laughing, the interviewer said, “Well, Shirasagi-san, what do you think makes Seta-san so good with the ladies?”

“Oh, Kao-chan has an endless list of charms,” her voice was only a little dry.

“Do you have any examples?”

“Of course,” she laughed; she could probably sit and talk for hours about Kaoru and never get bored. That was why she usually never started, never really allowed herself to think about the other girl. “Kao-chan is good at remembering when something made you happy before, and she will do it again for you, even if it happened very long before. Like, after the _senshuuraku_ for _A Passage Through The Light_ , she took me down to a rose garden. My father had done that for me after my very first performance, nearly eleven years ago.”

Kaoru looked almost sheepish, rubbing the back of her head as the interviewer squealed. “You were so happy, you didn’t stop talking about it for weeks. How could I forget?”

“That’s so sweet of you, Seta-san! I am sure many people are dying to be in Shirasagi-san’s place.”

Chisato hid a laugh behind her hand, “That’s not all, you know. Kao-chan, she knows when I don’t want to be touched and leaves me alone without a word. She knows when I need to be helped, and when to let me handle it myself. That’s the most important thing, you know? She trusts and respects me when I say, ‘I can do it, don’t worry about me.’”

Kaoru was blushing, “I’m feeling kind of shy…”

She continued, “When she does that kind of thing for me, I tend to think things like ‘Wow, she really understands me’, ‘She’s so kind’, ‘I love her’...”

Kaoru choked audibly, sputtering as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. It seemed that many of the fans had reacted the same way, spamming the comments with excited exclamation marks.

“Ah, something like ‘I love her’... I wonder if I said too much…”

Kaoru was such a deep shade of red, she matched the color of her tie.

 

4.

 

“So, yesterday was Chisato-chan’s birthday, right?”

Today, they weren’t doing an interview per se, just a little Live with Kaoru, Chisato and a fellow actress from their next performance, a young woman by the name of Eino Megumi.

Thanks to that, the atmosphere was a lot more casual, just the three of them, a small camera and a smartphone to keep up with the comments. There were no fixed questions, not much of an agenda - they just had to entertain the fans for about an hour.

“It was,” Chisato nodded.

“Did you do something special? Chisato-chan looks a lot happier today,” Megumi noted.

Resting a hand gently on Kaoru’s shoulder, she replied, “Kao-chan made an amazing surprise for me.”

Kaoru looked stunned by the touch, blinking at it for a few too many confused seconds, “Uhm… yeah, I took her back… to our hometown.”

“I saw the photo on Twitter,” Megumi squealed, “It was at the playground you first met at, right?”

Kaoru flushed a little at the mention of the photograph - she had certainly not expected the usually private Chisato to do something like that. She had taken a photo of her hand, raised in front of the swingset, a beautiful garnet ring on her finger. And, to make things worse, she had captioned it with “ _@kaoru_ouji gave me the sweetest birthday surprise ever”_ , with a little kiss emoji at the end.

“Not just that,” Chisato replied cheerfully, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face, “She arranged a little treasure-hunt around all the places we had been together as kids.”

It had started off with the shopping street they had wandered together when they were small, where Kaoru produced a box of her favorite sweets, and proceeded on to the park where they had acted together - Chisato fondly remembered doing Titanic, Kaoru dramatically clinging to the side of the bench as Chisato held on to her and promised to never let go. There, Kaoru had hidden a limited, first-edition copy of one of her favorite books, complete with an autograph from the long-dead author. As they meandered along the path that ran by their houses, Chisato found yet another gift tied to the railing where they had used to stop and gaze out over the city, promising to be famous actresses together someday. Then, they spent some time trying out all sorts of games in the arcade, going from their old favorites to the new machines, and Kaoru produced a mass of pre-collected tickets to get her a giant stuffed dog.

After that, Kaoru had taken her to a fancy dinner at the restaurant they had always loved, where they ate and talked briefly about work (because for the two of them, work was something that never ended). The best part about that was how the princely persona Kaoru put on slowly faded away, her words losing their polished, practiced shine and becoming awkward but sweet and most importantly, honest.

As they walked back in the warm light of the setting sun, Chisato quickly recognized where they were headed - the playground where they had first become friends, all those years ago.

There, at the exact same spot Chisato had found young Kaoru, crouched under the climbing frame looking miserable and alone, she had found the ring.

It was a ring from a collaboration event with a renowned jeweler and the series of the new musical they were starring in - an adaption of the popular anime _Tokyo Ghoul_. Kaoru had bought the very ring designed for Chisato’s character, Kirishima Touka, and the price tag on that thing was no joke, even for someone with Kaoru’s paycheck.

Unable to meet her eyes, Kaoru had just rubbed the back of her neck and fidgeted nervously on the spot as she asked, “Uhm… do you… do you like it? I know it isn’t much but-”

What else could Chisato do then but throw her arms around her neck and kiss her?

She had meant to go for the cheek, of course; even now she wasn’t sure exactly where Kaoru’s feelings for her stood, on friendly grounds or more… romantic ones. But the hug had startled Kaoru, and when she flinched, the kiss caught her fully on the lips.

Of course, that was the only part of the story Chisato left out - her agent would probably have a meltdown of epic proportions if she admitted kissing Kaoru. Implying a relationship with her was one thing, but confirming one was a whole other ball game, one she was not exactly allowed to play.

“Awww, that’s so sweet! So that’s where your ring came from!” Megumi was cooing, grabbing Chisato’s hand to get a closer look at it, “I’m so jealous of you, Chisato-chan!”

She hid a laugh behind her other hand, “I’m sure you’re not the only one.”

“Kaoru-kun, you’re a lot more romantic than I thought,” Megumi added, leaning against her shoulder with a grin, “Or is that side reserved only for Chisato-chan?”

Flushed a deep shade of red that would rival the ripest of tomatoes, Kaoru mumbled, “Uhm, I just… wanted to make her happy. We’ve been so busy lately, so… Kind of… having to work on your birthday felt kind of sad so…”

Megumi laughed, “Aww, Kaoru-kun’s being shy! Isn’t that adorable?”

The fans obviously agreed, and Chisato smiled as she read out a comment, “Chisato-san is so lucky, I want a lover like Kaoru-kun too.”

Kaoru coughed, struggling to pull herself back together, “I’m not that special, really…”

“Hey, Chisato-chan, there’s something else I’m sure everyone wants to know,” Megumi said suddenly, lowering her voice in a stage-whisper, “What does that kiss emoji mean?”

With a mysterious little smile, Chisato replied, “Whatever you want it to.”

This time, Kaoru really did fall off her chair.

 

5.

 

“We’re really looking forward to starting this joined tour,” Aya was enthusiastically explaining details to the interviewer, giving everyone else a moment to breathe. Ever since the Pastel Palettes / Hello Happy World joined concert tour had been announced, they had been swarmed by interviews and promotional events.

Fortunately, their music was not too different - not like, say, the difference between them and Roselia or them and Afterglow. It meant that fans of both sides should be able to easily enjoy the entire concert.

Two people to her left, Kokoro was practically vibrating on the spot - Chisato was pretty sure someone had filled her with sugar before she showed up, because she seemed about three hundred times more hyperactive than usual. At the beginning, it was nearly impossible to get a word in around her and Hagumi, and Misaki (in the Michelle suit, as always) ended up grabbing Kokoro by the back of the shirt and telling her to sit down for a bit.

The pace of the interview really relaxed after that, with a few questions about inter-band relationships, since they had such different auras about them. The _Pasupare_ girls were trained idols, while the _HelloHappy_ group felt like a very tired father (Michelle) and a confused mother (Kanon) running after their three idiotic children (Hagumi, Kokoro and Kaoru).

“They’re a lot of fun,” Hina was saying, but then again, she did have a similar amount of boundless energy to Kokoro and Hagumi, allowing her to keep up with them long after ordinary humans grew tired. “Seeing their genuine love for music always fills me with energy.”

“Watching them run around drains mine,” Maya mumbled under her breath, and Chisato gave her a wry little smile to show she agreed.

“Ah, that reminds me, Kaoru-san and Chisato-san are very close, aren’t they?”

Kaoru gulped, probably internally preparing herself to get thoroughly embarrassed by Chisato again. It had become a regular thing at all their interviews, Chisato would say something that could be interpreted in a romantic or sexual way, and Kaoru would turn bright red while Chisato’s angelic smile remained unfazed.

“We have worked together a lot over the last year,” Chisato agreed.

“So, what do you think about fans supporting KaoChisa?”

Oh, that was an unexpected question - neither of them thought that an interviewer would ever dare to be so upfront about it. Even Aya was blushing for her, but Chisato kept her wits about her and just smiled.

“Wait a moment,” she said, tilting her head to one side to mimic deep thought, “The name that comes first is the top, right?”

“That’s right,” the interviewer nodded.

Her smile changed into a playful smirk as she looked over at the nervous Kaoru, “Then it should be ChisaKao, don’t you agree?”

Almost everyone else broke into a coughing fit, and Chisato was pretty sure she heard Michelle mumbling about how she _definitely_ _did not need to know that._ Kaoru, on the other hand, was stunned speechless, her eyeballs nearly popping out of their sockets.

“Please have mercy, Chi-chan,” she mumbled, looking up at her with those large, puppy-dog eyes she didn’t show anyone else. The fact that she used that nickname meant that she was desperate; the knowledge made Chisato feel a lot better than it should have.

“ _Ara_ , begging already, Kao-chan?” she teased, “That’s faster than usual.”

The coughs grew louder, and Kaoru hid her face in her hands with a strangled wheeze. She was such a dense girl, Chisato thought to herself; how much more obviously did she need to throw herself at Kaoru before she finally understood?

Did Kaoru really like her in that way, or was she on the same level as the fangirls she played with? She desperately needed an answer.

 

+1

 

“I’m sure you’ve been asked this question many times, Seta-san, but can you tell us what you like about Shirasagi-san?”

“Of course,” again, Kaoru did that thing with her hair, the thing that made her look a lot like Tuxedo Mask, showing up in a shower of roses. “When we’re working, Chisato is more focused than anyone else. She always puts in all her effort, even if it’s just a script-read or sound-check; it makes you admire her, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” the interviewer agreed enthusiastically, “It isn’t often that someone gives everything they have all the time.”

Chisato shrugged, “It’s just my work ethic, nothing special.”

“But that’s why you shine on stage more than anyone else,” Kaoru protested with her usual, picture-perfect, poised smile.

As usual, it slid uselessly off Chisato, and she smiled politely in return, “I think you’re just biased, Kao-chan.”

The interviewer laughed and agreed, asking Kaoru if she had anything else to add. To Chisato’s surprise, she said that she did - hadn’t she already finished with her usual compliments? What else did she have to say?

“In private, Chisato can be very sweet and gentle, and… if you’re lucky, she… she has this look...” Kaoru probably didn’t realize it herself, but her mask was slowly dropping, and there was a growing uncertainty in her eyes that she normally kept well concealed. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she continued, “She has this look, this… special smile, and her eyes kind of… I can’t say it properly, huh?”

She shook her head with a small, self-deprecating smile, the one that Chisato could recognize from a thousand miles away as undeniably _Kaoru._

“When she looks at you like that… it makes you feel like you can do anything, like… like you own the world, and...” she was getting more and more fidgety, her hands going from the back of her neck to her hair to her chest and back again. “Kind of… you don’t know what you’ve done, you know? Uhm, that… that a girl as amazing as Chisato would look at you like that… You don’t know if you deserve it, but… uhm… all you can think of is… is that you don’t ever want her to stop…”

Chisato felt her heart melting, heat rising to her cheeks - was this the answer she always wanted? This honest, awkward Kaoru, stumbling through her words but meaning every single one of them, completely unaware of how she looked…

“ _Ara_ , Shirasagi-san, it’s rare for you to be the one blushing!”


End file.
